


Hot Chocolate and A Kiss

by rvaleardis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Get Together, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Short One Shot, WinterShock - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Darcy can't sleep so she goes to get some hot chocolate. Bucky is in the common room and some fluff ensues.





	Hot Chocolate and A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fluffy story about these two. It's my first one in this universe and in this pairing. I hope you guys like it.

It is late into the night when Darcy finally encourages the scientific trio to leave the lab and get some much-needed sleep. Living in Stark Tower had major perks and she loved her job as scientists/superhero-wrangler but she could use a break every now and then.

She made sure that everyone had gone to their respective apartments before cleaning up as much as she could and leaving some food in the kitchen in case anyone woke up hungry.

It was almost 2:30 in the morning and sleep did not come for Darcy. She had her comfiest jammies on and damn it she was DYING to sleep.

“This is ridiculous. I have had a very little sleep in the last two days. How is it possible for me to be so wide awake now?” Darcy mumbles as she grabs her slippers, a book, and her phone. As she heads to the kitchen she thinks _“Hot chocolate would be great right now.”_

Darcy makes her way to the nook when she makes a full stop on the entry way of the common room. There on the sofa sat Bucky, in the dark… staring off into space. She wishes this could be random but it’s become something of a norm.

“Barnes? You ok?”

He turns around and gives her a small smile. For Barnes though, that may as well have been a big grin.

“Hey Darcy, can’t sleep?” he says in a low deep voice. That voice does **things** to her.

“Nope. I’m in dire need of hot chocolate, though. Want some?”

Barnes was still not entirely here but managed a nod.

Darcy gets to work in the kitchen. She had a cupboard dedicated for all hot chocolate needs. She had different hot chocolate powders she had done herself and a small book with her own recipes. Tonight was a Nutella hot chocolate kind of night. Any night could be Nutella hot chocolate. That stuff is addicting.

 

Mugs in hand, Darcy hands one to Bucky and takes the seat across from him.

“Do you want to talk?” asks Darcy in a concerned tone.

Bucky shook his head and continued to drink from his mug. Darcy decided to fill the silence with a recount of her day.

“Well I can’t sleep. I was able to put the dynamic trio down for the night finally after long hours of working on a project.” Darcy took a sip and continued.

“Thirty-three hours! They worked for thirty-three hours straight! They didn’t even eat properly, even with me shoving food there way. Absolutely no rest at all either. When I saw how long they had been at it, I had Friday save everything and do a full shut down. That got them out but not without whining and arguing. They are worse than kids hyped up on sugar sometimes.”

Darcy and Barnes had become good friends after their first encounter when Darcy greeted him. She said “Well, you sure take tall, dark and handsome to another level. I’m Darcy, scientist/superhero-wrangler extraordinaire. A pleasure to meet you, Jim Broody McBroodface.”

It was the first time he had smiled, actually smiled, in years.

By good friends that meant Bucky tolerated her and actually managed to enjoy spending time with her.

Her baking and awesome personality helped Bucky acclimatize to the new environment and helped him relax a bit.

 

Darcy spent the next hour talking about the insane benders the dynamic trio got into.

“I swear I won’t be able to think about that the same again!” said Darcy.

Mugs lay empty and Bucky was laughing while Darcy looked like she was about to die from laughing so hard. He had been getting better and opening more lately, especially around her.

Once she got her breath back, Darcy stood and walked over to the windows. Snow was falling softly and there was barely any wind, which was a miracle.

The city that never sleeps was a sight to behold covered in a blanket of snow. Darcy and winter go together like bread and butter. It was her favorite time of the year.

 

Bucky watched her get up and found he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was so stunning. Bucky was finding it hard to keep himself from ravishing her.

She had become someone important in his life. He found that he felt ten times better when she was around. Hanging out with the rest of the team was getting better too but Darcy made a huge difference. She was Darcy, not much explanation needed.

He had his issues but things were looking up. He’s had help but more importantly, he accepted that help.

He stood and slowly walked over to where Darcy was standing. She looked so serene.

“What are you thinking about, doll?”

Darcy’s heart flutters when she hears Bucky’s nickname for her.

Darcy shrugged and said “How beautiful the city looks. I love winter, it’s my favorite season. It has its drawbacks but the pros outweigh the cons in my opinion.” Darcy sighed and closed her eyes, getting lost in her memories.

Bucky couldn’t help himself and his left hand took her right one. He pulled gently and made her face him. At the first touch, Darcy opened her eyes and looked at Bucky’s face with a look of confusion.

Bucky knew it was now or never. His other hand touched her cheek and brought her face closer to his. His face was about an inch or two from hers, he stopped and looked into her eyes.

“I would really love to kiss your right now.” He whispered.

“I’ll kick your ass if you don’t,” Darcy whispered. Bucky smiled and wasted no time following orders.

If Darcy could describe the kiss, it would be mind-blowing. Her brain turned to mush the millisecond his slightly chapped, perfect lips touched hers.

Their lungs were needing air and so they parted and leaned against each other.

“Doll, would you want to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner with me later today?”

Darcy smiled and nodded. “That sounds perfect.”

They went back to the overstuffed couch and continued to kiss until Darcy just couldn’t stay awake anymore.

 

The next morning, Natasha found them sleeping on the couch. Bucky had his arms around Darcy.

Nat knew it was only a matter of time before they ended up together. They deserved happiness. She managed to find her own happiness, no reason why James couldn’t do the same.

She would have to make sure to give both of them the shovel talk though, that was always fun to do. Maybe she should get her new widow bites for the talk.

 

Darcy and Bucky got even closer the more time they spent together. Inseparable was basically what could describe their relationship. They had their fights but making up was the best.

Bucky and Darcy were perfect together. They made each other better but were not codependent.

Nat got to give her shovel talk after the couple’s third date. She was prepared and Darcy can’t say she wasn’t frightened and a bit aroused after the talk. Bucky was slightly afraid that he knew Nat meant well and was proud of who she became.

The team welcomed the news with celebration. Tony made the mistake of making a joke about Darcy not being available that ended up with his suits only responding to DUM-E’s beeps for three days and FRIDAY played “Barbie Girl” whenever he went to a restroom or his bedroom.

 

Darcy and Bucky, kicking ass and taking names, it was meant to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own MCU or anything related. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
